Blinded by Gold
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: After Sebastian humiliates Clary in front of her school she breaks up with him. Then Alec sets her and Jace up on a date, but what will happen when secrets of years past are revealed? Clace! Rated T: sexual references and violence. May go up to M!
1. Chapter 1: Solitare

Blinded by gold

A short story of how Jace met Clary

Chapter 1: Alec

**CPOV:**

Alec's ideas were almost always disasters. But once he got it right.

The only way I knew Alec was because I was best friends with his sister, Isabelle and every time he came over with Izzy he'd have crazy idea. It's much the same with Izzy's cooking. Once you try it you throw it right back up. It must be a family thing. Anyway, one time I was with Izzy crying over this guy that had just broken up with me by humiliating me in front of EVERYONE. He came over to pick her up and walked in on us. He frowned and said that I looked a little down. At that I exploded at him saying there was nothing he could do to make me feel better and I didn't look 'down'. I was freakin' crying my f***ing eyes out. He looked thoughtful and Isabelle groaned. He asked me to give him a minute with Isabelle.

I walked out of the room and sobbed a bit until I calmed down. Now, I know just as well as anybody that eavesdropping is rude but I was devastated and wanted to know what was going on.

"WHAT?!YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! SHE JUST BROKE UP! YOU CAN'T JUST SET HER UP ON A BLIND DATE WITH JACE! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS! HE'LL TAKE HER OUT FOR DINNER, SLEEP WITH HER AND STOMP HER HEART OUT THE NEXT MORNING! ALEC, THIS IS YOUR STUPIDEST IDEA YET!" Izzy didn't seem to be handling things well in there. I wondered who Jace was.

"Izzy! Give him a chance! He just does that because he's lonely and his childhood wasn't great, and all. But you can't go around ruining any girl's chance with him! Any girl could be the person he's waiting for!"

"Yeah, but more often than not he wants her, gets her and throws her away! If he's like that to random girls, than don't make me think about what he'd do to Clary! It's a 'no' from me! So, if I find out you set them up and then he breaks her heart," there was a pause and I heard a sharp intake of breath. "I…..WILL…KILL…YOU, AND THEN HIM. UNDERSTAND?"

"Ok." Alec sounded un-naturally calm from the threat I'd just heard. Then I heard footsteps in my direction. I turned towards the stairs and climbed down a couple of steps. Then I turned around towards the hallway, just as Alec and Izzy exited. Izzy's death look disappeared and a smile went on.

"Clary! Um, jeez, could I speak to you?" She didn't wait for me to answer. She grabbed my elbow, towed me to my room and shut the door. "I'm not sure how much you heard of that."

"Most of it. Who's Jace?" I ask, sniffling a bit for effect. Izzy frowns.

"Jace is …..He's my adoptive brother. You've never heard of him because I don't like talking about him in front of my girl friends. Every time they asked I'd tell them and they'd beg me to set the 2 of them up. But, you see, Jace has this thing about girls. Any girl he's dating defiantly thinks he's hot and….. Let's just say they become his prey. Most of my friends are gone because of what he did to them. They blame me for what happened. I don't want that to happen to you, Clary. Especially after what happened with Sebastian."

"Look, Iz you know me .I'm strong. I probably wouldn't be crying right now if he hadn't done what he did. But we can't change the past. Just give me a chance. If he does something horrible can I skin him?" Izzy nods. "Thanks. I'll blame myself if anything happens. You'll always be my friend." I give her a hug.

"Now go. I need to get over myself. Set things up with Alec, I'll see you tomorrow." Izzy walks out. I wave and think about what she said about Jace.

_You see, Jace has this thing for girls. ….Let's just say immediately become his prey._

I'd better hope for a miracle if I think I've got a shot with Jace, but I wasn't holding my breath.

All I could hope for was that he'd help me forget what Sebastian did to me…..

**End of chapter 1. Hate it? Love it? Leave reviews and let me know to start writing chapter 2! (:!**


	2. Chapter 2: However long It takes

Blinded by Gold

A short story of how Jace met Clary

Chapter 2: However long

**JPOV:**

Alec _HAD _to be crazy! He came home and told me all about this girl, whose Izzy's best friend, and how maybe I could cheer her up. Yeah right! The last date I had with one of Izzy's friends was a complete disaster! But apparently Iz was reluctant to let her do it anyway so this 'Clary' didn't sound too bad. Most girls jumped at the opportunity to go out on a date with me. This one didn't. So, this guy who was her boyfriend dumped her and humiliated her in front of her class and she'd cried her eyes out for days on end. Not because of him but because of what he'd done to her, which I still didn't know about. When Alec had asked Isabelle she'd slammed the door in his face. Obviously it was something horrible. I didn't want to pry, it was her business.

So, in the end, I have no idea how I ended up at her front door, but somehow, I did. I knocked and waited anxiously. I had no idea what this girl would look like, dress like, or, revoltingly, act like. Most girls just stared at me until they got their way, but then again that was 'most' girls. Not Clary.

I was shocked at the girl who opened the door. A head or 2 shorter than me, fiery red hair, emerald glassy eyes and porcelain skin. She frowned and looked me up and down. I felt just a little uncomfortable.

"Are _you _Jace?" she asked with a look of disbelief. What? Was I too ugly for her? "Aren't you a little too gorgeous to be going out on a date with _me?"_ I was slightly flattered. Although, I was used to this sort of flattery. Girls trying to get me to say they were beautiful. But she didn't have to try.

"Oh, you're just as gorgeous, Clary." She looked dis-believing again.

"Uh, let me get my bag. Then we'll go. Won't be a minute." She ran up the stairs and I waited in the doorway. She was fast for her height. What the heck! I had never thought like that about a girl before. Why was Clary different?

**That was chapter did you think? I did make it a bit short, but when you're balancing fanfic and homework it gets hard. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!(:!**


	3. Chapter 3: Affairs of the mind

Blinded by gold

A short story of how Clary met Jace

Chapter 3: Affairs of the mind

**Just before I start I'd just like to thank all those people who reviewed! It really inspired me to keep writing! (:!**

**CPOV:**

Ok. This was crazy. I was more than a little impressed with Jace. The lightwood family must be rich (not like I hadn't guessed before: Isabelle never wore the same thing twice.). Jace had a sleek black Lamborghini that he picked me up in. I didn't know what I had expected. But a Lambo was _not _on my list. I felt slightly out of place sitting next to this perfect boy in his perfect car on a perfect night. I shifted slightly looking out the window at the New York City lights. I was born here, grown up here, celebrated a wedding here, mourned at a funeral, 2 years later, here. Luke took care of me after his 2 year wed wife was hit by a car and killed. His wife had been my mum and now he was my only legal parent that wasn't dead or and abusive drunk. Jace noticed me let out a small choke over my dead mother.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I just- never mind. Where are we going tonight?"

"This great place called Taki's, just in town. You're gonna love it." He answered lightly. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would say something lightly, and yet he had. This was a little bit strange.

"Sounds good." I turned my head to look at the city lights again. This city held so many truths and lies. Loves and tragedies. _Like Simon. _I thought, _Just like poor defenceless Simon. _The scene came flooding back to me. A dark alley, midnight, me and Simon, 4 burly guys lumbering up, Simon screaming for me to run, Screaming, police sirens, headlights, cars, highway, getting hit, a funeral, a hospital, a grave marked with Simon Lewis. I had suffered so many losses. My mom, Simon. I had been in accidents, hospitals, a court room, getting drunk at a bar the night after Simons death and crying my eyes out until morning after getting home. Jace had no idea how much I'd gone through. Before my mother died I would have cried if I'd hurt a fly. But after everything until Sebastian I could skin someone alive for I cared. I wouldn't care. No one in this Universe would understand. No one. Then I registered Jace talking again.

"On the other hand maybe we could go somewhere else; Taki's sometimes isn't the best place to…" He trailed off about something and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Lemme' guess. You slept with one of the waitresses and then brought another date there again and she called you out for it?" He gasped a bit as I laughed.

"You're a mind reader!" he joked, curling a bit of my hair around his finger.

"No, Iz just told me some of your habits and it happened to be a lucky guess."

"You should know I'm trying to give up some of those habits." He smiled and we pulled into a parking lot. "Here we are!"

We went in and sat down in a booth. We ordered our food and talked.

"So, Family?" he asked me.

"One drunk abusive father and step father." I told him.

"No mother? Siblings?"

"Mother, dead, no siblings."

"Best friend?"

"Izzy, followed closely by Simon Lewis." I smiled at the fact that I was still calling him my best friend after he was dead.

"Oh! Simon Lewis! Will I meet this boy?"

"Never. He's- dead. I don't like to dwell on it so I still call him my best friend."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My mom and dad are dead. I lived in England, and then moved here when they died. I guess we have something in common about dead parents."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"Ok, next; Hobbies."

"Art and sleeping."

"Are you an Artist? I like it."

"Yeah, and my mom was an artist. Taught me everything I know. I have way too many paintings though. I've thought about selling them before but no one ever seemed interested them. They're piling up at my apartment." I answered. Since when had this date gone to me selling my paintings?

"Well maybe after dinner we could go back to your apartment and have a look at those paintings." Jace suggested.

"Ok. But only looking at paintings. Alright?"

"Ok."

**Ok, I know that isn't what any of you were expecting but it's going to get better next chapter. I think I've got writers block, I couldn't think of anything about the date and that made it kind of boring, but if all goes well we will have some action next chapter!(:! Thanks and please review!(:!**


	4. Chapter 4: When stars come out to play

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace and Clary met**

**Chapter 4: When Stars Come Out to Play**

**JPOV:**

_OK. Keep this going, Jace. You haven't slept with her; Izzy won't kill you for going back to her apartment to look at paintings, will she?_ So far the date had gone extremely well from his point of view. She seemed a little upset in the car, but had cheered up and joked about his sexual life. Her life story wasn't a good one. Her genetical father who lived in Hawaii was an abusive drunk, her mother was dead, she had a step dad, her best friend had died saving her from some rapists and a car and her first boyfriend had ended their relationship on bad terms. Bad terms meaning spilling fizzy drink over her and smashing her head into her locker until she'd been knocked out, and then laughed until the teachers came. Then she'd told him about her paintings. This seemed to be the only conversation she enjoyed. She was an artist; she loved everything to do with it. Art was her ambition. Then not noticing how cheesy line he'd said Jace had suggested they go to her apartment to look at her paintings. She'd agreed under the rule that they'd _only _look at paintings.

This seemed fair. After all, Izzy had told him how Clary would not hesitate to hit him if he stepped out of line. So, after an enjoyable ride back to her house, they went to see her paintings. He didn't know what he'd expected her house to look like, maybe like his, tidy and not a cushion out of place, but it wasn't what he found. It was a cosy 4 room apartment piled high with stacks of books and paintings on every surface. All her paintings were amazing. One he liked in particular was a charcoaled drawing of an autumn leaf falling, with blurred trees in the background. He'd liked this one so much in fact that he bought it off her on the spot for $150.

She was amazed he'd bought one of her paintings and looked flattered. She'd blushed so much her perfect ivory skin turned as red as her beautiful flaming hair-. Gah! Why did he keep thinking about her like this? How was she special compared to the other girls he'd met?

_Because,_ said a voice in the back of his mind, _she's not like other girls, is she? She hasn't been gaping at you the whole night, she didn't ask you back to her place, you just came; she didn't kiss you the moment you stepped through the door. She doesn't want to sleep with you like the other girls did, she just _wanted_ a date to get distracted and you can see why._

And now he understood. How he'd made those girls feel. He didn't love them. So he'd crushed them. This girl had twitched back the curtain to reality. Showed him he was lonely. Showed him these girls were just him torturing himself because no one wanted him because of his heart. They only wanted him because of his looks. And now he'd found a girl whom had not and he found her beautiful because of that.

This realization attacked him, clawed him, made him realize why he'd been thinking about her the way he did the whole night. He didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone you're in love with them because they don't want to sleep with you and brought you back to the surface of reality?

"Jace?" Clary waved a hand in front of his face. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him brushing his lips over hers. She seemed to go fluid in his arms, pushing her lips harder to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and twining her finger through his hair. Then he pulled back, knowing if Izzy found out about this she'd, personally kill him,

"Goodbye." He murmured before grabbing his painting and coat and rushing out the door. She was left to gape after him while the stars played their light into the dark living room.

**OK, I had fun writing this chapter. I know some of you were expecting more action but I wanted take it slow. I will be posting a new chapter later today so wait and see. Thanks for reading and please Review!(:!**

**Yours truly, Velvet Curtains!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yesterday Once More

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace and Clary met**

**Chapter 5: Yesterday once more**

**Ok, just before I start thank you all for the reviews! I have taken some suggestions into account and Greygirl2358 I **_**will **_**make Sebastian Pay. Thanks again!**

**CPOV:**

'_Shall I compare the to a summers day?' _Yes. You are like the sun shining through my open window, rays of gold everywhere. You brighten my day, with your blinding smile.

I wonder if Shakespeare's girlfriend (which he wrote the poem about) was as golden as Jace. Probably not. No one was as golden as Jace. And now after he kissed me I can't stop thinking about him. He's probably forgotten all about me. Probably off sleeping with another girl. But I'll never forget him.

When Izzy came home later that night it was to find me sitting on the couch, staring into space. She asked me what was wrong, had Jace done something. I told her no, that the date had gone well and went to bed. Except I couldn't sleep. How can you when you're in love with someone who obviously isn't interested in you? You can't. I can't. The new paintings that pile in my room are all of Jace. The golden boy. I hadn't seen the boy Izzy had described the player. I had seen the real Jace. The real Jace that never came out to anybody.

But he came out to me. And now I can't sleep.

**JPOV:**

'_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after 1, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.'_

Now every song on the radio reminds me of her. Like she needs me, or loves me, hates me. It depends on the song. But I can't get her out of my head. When I close my eyes, she's there. It doesn't seem fair. She's probably not thinking about me. Why did I kiss her? I knew Izzy would kill me if I did, but I didn't care. I went and kissed her. Why?

_Because you love her, you love her and can't get her out of your mind. This is the girl you've been waiting for._

'_Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after 1, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.'_

She's there standing by her window and looking down on the street. She doesn't see me standing on the other side of the street. She gets up and walks around her room a bit. Then stops and starts painting. And painting. I see every single one of them because she's got the facing the window while they dry. And I know. The paintings…..are of me.

'_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after 1, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now.'_

And now I know. I've found a girl, and I'm falling hard for her, and it seems as if she's falling for me too. Now I know. And, finally for the first time ever in my life, I'm free, and in love and real. Now I know.

And thank yesterday.

**Oh my god! This was SO fun to write! I'd like to thank Lady Antebellum for their song 'Need you now'. It was the perfect inspiration for this chapter. I will be kicking Seb's ass in the next chapter, and I will make him pay. But I thought it was a bit more important to show you they're feelings for each other are rising.**

**Yours truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Fate is in Your Hands

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Clary met Jace**

**Chapter 6: My fate is in your hands**

**CPOV:**

I was not looking forward to going to collage the next day. This would be the first time I'd seen Sebastian after we broke up, and also Jace. I had never known he went to my collage but he did. I was nervous. How would Sebastian react when he saw me? Were Jace and I officially dating? I didn't know.

When I got out of my cab at the school I sighed and walked in. As per usual it was chaos. People talking at their lockers (people making out at their lockers, also), People throwing stuff at each other (water, food, books, themselves etc.), people walking around, some ready for class, some wagging. I walked over to my locker. I looked at it in disgust. It still had traces of blood on it and dents on the surface. I shuddered and got my books out. As I turned around it was to find myself face to face with Sebastian.

"So, the little slut decides to come to school. I heard you had it up with Lightwood the other night. Did he show you a good time, Whore?" He laughed at his joke and so did several others. I put on a blank face.

"For your information I _didn't _sleep with anyone at all! A jerk like you should know girls like me don't break up with a person and then go sleeping around with someone else. I didn't sleep with anyone. Although, you undoubtedly, did." Bad idea. The next thing I knew he had me backed up against my locker with his hand around my throat.

There were shouts behind us, but they were indistinctive. I knew what I had to do. My knee flew up and hit his groin. He stumbled back in pain giving me enough time to wriggle out of his grip and make a run for the girl's toilet. I made it in and locked myself in a cubicle. I gasped for air and sat down on the toilet seat. He was bound to be outside the door. I heard a banging.

"Come out here you bitch!" He screamed through the door. "Come out! You can't hide in there forever!" there were other shouts too, but not as clear as his.

I stayed there for a while. 5 minutes after the bell rang I came out.

"Clarissa, you are late." The teacher told me as I walked into his lecture.

"I'm sorry. Continue." I sat down in the back row. I closed my eyes. There was still some pain in the sides of my neck where he had held it and it was still hard to breath.

I flew through the rest of the day un-noticed until Lunch. Everyone else was in the Cafeteria or outside. There was only me and a couple other people at the lockers. Then I heard the footsteps. I knew who it was. I turned to run but it was already too late.

He grabbed me by the back of the t-shirt and threw me to the ground.

"Clarissa, the slut. Waiting around for your lover?" He laughed.

I scrambled on the ground and glared up at him. His boot was resting on my chest, keeping me on the ground. "I haven't slept with anyone Sebastian! I haven't! Why are you punishing me for something I didn't do?" I spat at him.

"Punishing you? Oh no! Anything other than that! No, I'm giving you a second chance with me! What do you say?" He looked serious.

"But why would I get back together with a jerk like you? I don't even know why I dated you in the first place, bastard!" I seriously needed to learn how to hold my tongue. He looked infuriated. Again he was holding my throat, leaning over me.

"Bad choice, Clarissa!" He was tightening his grip. I couldn't breathe.

_I'm going to die,_ I thought,_ Oh I wish I could have seen Jace one last time._

Then, suddenly, I could breathe again. Sebastian was screaming and the other people were running away. Then I heard a voice.

"How dare you hurt her you bastard!" The edges of my vision were going black. Yes I could breathe but lack of air could knock me out. The voice came again. "Hurt her again and I will personally kill you."

Then everything went black.

**OOOOOHHHHH! Who's Clary's rescuer? Well we all know the answer to that question! Wait until the next chapter where there's gonna be more fluff then you can poke a stick at! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Yours truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	7. Chapter 7: Deer in the Headlights

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace and Clary Met**

**Chapter 7: Deer in the Headlights**

**Before I start, I know I said there was going to be a lot of fluff, but…there's going to be MORE! Thanks!**

**JPOV:**

I thought I'd been hearing things. I could hear Clary's screams coming down the hall. Then I realised they were real. I'd made it to her just in time. Sebastian was choking her and she stood no chance against him. I picked him off the ground and threatened him. He was such weasel. He scurried off around the corner and I looked back at Clary.

She was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her hair was fanned out around her head. Red marks circled her neck and her messenger bag had fallen to the floor beside her. I picked up her bag slung it over my shoulder and picked her up. I carried her out to my car and sat her down on the passenger seat. I was going to take her home. She couldn't stay at the collage after this.

When we got back I took her to her room and put her on the bed. Now this was weird. She was unconscious, on a bed and I was sitting next to her, just there.

_I'm not important in her life. She could go on living without me. But, no, she couldn't. If I hadn't been there, she would have died. I saved her life._ The thought made me smile a bit. I'd saved her life.

I went into the kitchen to make a cup of Coffee when she groaned. I was at her door in a flash.

"Clary!" She blinked and looked up at me.

"Did I die and now I'm in heaven?" she mumbled.

"No, you're alive, and thank god for that!"

"Did someone kill Sebastian? I'd like that. Oh, and do you know who stopped him killing me? I'd like to thank him." I smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"That was me, Clary."

"Well come over here, gotta thank you." She sat up and put her hand out as for me to shake it. I walked over to her and gripped her hand. But instead of shaking it she pulled me over to her and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were soft and gentle. I liked it but I wasn't looking for gentle at that moment. I pressed my lips harder to hers and she fell slowly to the pillow again. I put my hands on either side of her. She put her hands around my neck again and slowly moaned in the back of her throat. My knees were now either side of her. I was pressing her down harder against the bed. I would have continued if I hadn't heard a key in the lock of the front door.

I froze. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, a confused look on her face. I launched myself off her and walked out of her room. I picked my jacket off the couch just as Izzy walked through the front door. She looked surprised to see me.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" I didn't answer her. I just brushed past her and out into the hallway of apartments. I knew this was the second time I'd kissed Clary and left abruptly but I couldn't keep doing this. I had to tell her sometime soon. Otherwise she'd get nervous, think I'm a payer and leave me for good. And I didn't want that to happen.

**CPOV:**

I was smiling. When Iz walked into my room and saw me on my bed, she raised an eyebrow, but I brushed it off. I pulled the sleeve of my t-shirt back up my shoulder and kept smiling. For the rest of the day I smiled and painted, warm colours, to show my happiness. Then I realized how many paintings I had. Izzy was getting more and more grumpy about it so I decided I'd sell some. I spent the rest of the week picking the paintings I wanted to sell. There was a nearby coffee store that advertised selling people's paintings by putting them up in the store. If someone was interested they'd tell them the price and, more often than not, the painting was sold.

I gave them my paintings and told them of all the paintings sold to keep half the money. I skipped out and took a cab to Central Park. I walked around a bit before collapsing on a nearby bench. I closed my eyes and only meant to keep them closed a minute when, before I knew it, it was dark. How long had I slept? 1 maybe 2 hours? I blinked and checked my phone. It had been 7 when I left the store, it was now 2. How does someone hail a cab at 2 am? My phone was full of messages from Izzy like, 'where are you?' and 'are you over at Jace's?'

I laughed at her messages. I was on and Empty Street. No one could hail a cab here, I decided to cross the street and go to the main road not far from here. I didn't even hear it coming. I should have, but I didn't. I only noticed it when I saw the lights on the road. I turned my head, stopping dead in my tracks, and looked into the headlights.

**DUDUDUUUUUUU! What happens to Clary? Does she get hit? Does someone save her? Sorry to leave you guys on **_**another **_**cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist. Please review! **

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	8. Chapter 8: The boy Who Threw a Chair

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace met Clary**

**Chapter 8: The boy who threw a chair**

**I know. I know the chapter title is weird but it was a family convo about my sister and how a guy asked to hug her and she said no, so he threw a chair. My mom said that "the boy who threw a chair" would be a great chapter title. So here I am. Again thanks for all the reviews and encouragements, it's been great!**

**CPOV:**

I was frozen. Staring into the headlights of the car, like a deer in open season. Luckily my instincts kicked in and I jumped out of the way of the car. It went screeching down the road and turned over on its side crushing it in. The car burst into flames before my eyes. I felt tears welling up. I didn't want to stay there any longer. I could hear shouts in the distance and knew someone would help. I ran towards an alley on the other side of the road. I knelt down and gagged until there was nothing left in my stomach to come out. My phone buzzed in my hand.

"Hello?" my voice was dry and cracked.

"Clary! Oh thank god! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Jace! Tell me where you live, now!"

"Uh, ok. Down on Second Avenue the building that looks all blue I'm on the third floor number 23. Ok?"

"I'm gonna be there in 10." I hung up and ran towards the main road on the other side of the alley. I hailed a cab pretty quickly there and told them where to go. I threw the money at them and jumped out of the car. I ran in the building tears in my eyes again as I climbed the stairs. I knocked on his door and he answered when I fully broke down.

"Clary!" He said in alarm. "What's wrong?" He brought me inside and sat me down on the couch. I gasped in air and looked at him. This was the second time I'd almost died this week. I was so glad I hadn't because now I could see his face again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my head and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

"No it's not, Jace. I almost killed someone!" I pulled my head out of his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"How?"

"I was crossing the road and I almost got hit by a car. I jumped out of the way just in time and it crashed. It was in flames by the time you called me."

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"I didn't have to. Someone else already had."

"Clary, can't you see you're in shock? You need help."

"I've got all the help I need right here." I leant into him. I knew this was what I needed right now. Jace, I needed him, now. I was falling back against the couch when he put his arm at the back of my neck and the other behind my knees. He picked me up and carried me into a bedroom closing the door behind him. He put me down on the bed and climbed onto me like he had earlier that week. I let my hands run down his body until it reached the hem of his shirt. I started pulling it up, over his body when he broke away from me and threw his shirt off. I was wearing some jeans, a t-shirt and a camisole, so when he pulled my top off I wasn't embarrassed.

I woke the next morning to Gold. It was Jace, lying beside me. The sunlight through the open window was reflecting off him, making his honey coloured skin deepen in gold. I kissed his lips and sat up. I remember all of the night before. We hadn't gone all the way I was too exhausted to do anything of the sort. My shoes and socks were neatly aligned next to the bed and my t-shirt was folded neatly on the end of the bed. I pulled it on and put my shoes and socks on.

The last thing I did was write a note explaining why I left and kissed his head before I left.

**Hope you liked it! I thought I could have done better but what the hell! I am afraid to say it but there will only be 2 more chapters after this. I'm sorry! But please Review!**

**Yours truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	9. Not a chapter: Important story

**Blinded by Gold's author, Velvet Curtains has an important (true) story to share.**

**Sunday, the 6****th**** of October 2013**

Today I'm going to tell you about a crazy thing that happened to me today and it has everything to do with TMI, ok?

First: I was in the mall with my mum and sister and we passed this guy wearing a shirt that had a picture of a cat with a magicians hat on that said "Chairman Meow" on it! True!

Second: Believe me! I am NOT lying. If you think I'm crazy that's alright but PLEASE believe me! I haven't told my family about this. I mean, they'd think I was insane and ship me off to the nearest insane asylum before they heard the end of it, so, obviously, I can't tell them. But you guys are my dear readers so you'll believe me, Right?

Ok. So I was at the mall with my mom and sis, and we were having lunch. I'd finished my sushi and was going to put it in the rubbish bin. When I got there I put it in and turned around. And I saw her. She had red, red hair and green eyes and freckles on her face. She was standing beside a taller guy with gold eyes and hair. I kinda stood there frozen. I mean that's what you do when you see your OTP standing there in the mall, right? Anyway this guy walking near me bumped into the guy that looked like Jace and looked around confused as if he couldn't see the guy. At first I'd thought they were cos-players but after that happened I didn't think so. Then I made eye contact with the girl. She turned to look at the boy and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at me. I saw a black mark on her hand and freaked when they started walking towards me.

I thought they lived in New York not Canberra! I mean this had to be a joke, right? I ran back to my table and didn't see them again. My mom said I looked like I'd seen a ghost. She doesn't understand. She's only up to CoG.

Please believe me when I say, I'M NOT LYING. This is not a "If I met them" Fanfic. If it was I wouldn't have said this was true. It is true. PLEASE, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!

Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!


	10. Chapter 9: Love isn't easy

**Blinded By Gold**

**A short story of how Jace met Clary**

**Chapter 9: Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough**

**JPOV:**

I woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. The side of my bed, where she had slept, was empty. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw a flutter of white in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw on the bedside table, was a piece of neatly folded paper, with her handwriting on it.

_Jace, _it said_, you've helped me through this, and I cannot begin to thank you. You saved me from Sebastian, gave me happiness when there was none. And gave me Un-dying love forever more. I do not know how you will react when you read this but I can't bear to see the look on your face if you don't feel the same way for me. And there is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die and if there is a life after that I will love you then._

_Clary_

I looked up from the paper, no longer half asleep. I had never been this awake. This girl, my angel, had just confessed un-dying love for me. I was frozen. How could I move? I loved her and she loved me back. Wait. What is she doing if she thought I didn't love her? Oh god!

"Izzy?" I tried to mask the panic in my voice.

"Jace it's 8 in the morning. What are you doing calling me?"

"Is Clary there?"

"I'll check." I heard a shuffling in the background as I hurriedly dressed. "No."

"What's the nearest bridge to my house?"

"Queensboro. Why?" Izzy's voice was suspicious.

"I'll call you later, Kay?" I hung up and ran out the door. I caught a cab to Queensboro Bridge just as the sun rose. We reached the peak and I got out throwing money at the cabby. I could see her a little ways off, standing on the other side of the rails. I ran to her and stood behind her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at me with sad green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jace?"

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here? You'll get yourself killed!"

"Isn't that the point of suicide, Jace? That you die? Because there's nothing left in your life to live for?"

"There's so many thing's left in your life to live for, Clary! You love me and-"

"Yes, but that's the point isn't it? I love you but I can't have you, because you don't love me back. So, if that's what's happening in my life, what's the point of living?"

"Because I do love you." She stared at me with dis-believing eye's like when she'd first seen me. "Are you Ok?"

She shook her head and climbed back over the rails. Then she burst into tears burying her face in my t-shirt. "I was scared, Jace! I was about to jump when you found me. This is the second time you've saved my life, I can't ever repay you. I love you Jace and I'll never stop. I love you! Please, please believe me!"

"Believe you? I know. You were about to jump off a bridge. I think that's proof enough. You are making being in love very hard."

"Ok, I'm done with this dumb bridge! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm, wiped her eyes and nose and started walking down the path. I looked at her confusedly. "Well we can't exactly hail a cab here unless we're going the other way which, in case you haven't noticed, we aren't." There was my Clary back. I was so glad I'd saved her again.

**So, I'm sorry to those who have lost loved ones to Suicide, but I had to make this chapter exciting! I will except hate reviews if you fell like doing that. Chapter 10 will be up-dated soon. I'm excited about the ending!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	11. Chapter 10: We've only just begun

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace met Clary**

**Chapter 10: We've only just begun**

**CPOV:**

'_As a child I was known for make believing, all alone I created fantasies, as I grew people called it self-deceiving, but my heart helped me hold the memories. As I walk through the world I find around me, something new yet familiars in the air, I feel it everywhere, like a child's eyes on Christmas night, I'm looking at you now, Finding the answer to my prayers.'_

Jace had saved me once again. I could never begin to thank him. I groaned and turned over on the bed. He was lying there, fast asleep, just like the previous morning. Except this morning everything was different between us. We were an official couple. I'd found out from Izzy (After she'd yelled at me for 10 minutes flat about my safety) that Sebastian had been expelled from the Collage for assault on another student, so I was free of him (for now; he knew where I lived so it could continue at any time.). I love Jace, more than anything in life, and I know this sounds crazy, but I think we could have a future.

'_It's a new day for those good old dreams, one by one it seems they're coming true, here's the morning that my heart had seen, here's the morning that just had to come true. Same old stage but what a change of scene, no more dark horizons, only blue, it's a new day for those good old dreams, all my life I dreamed of loving you.'_

Jace and I left to go back to my apartment to get some of my stuff because I'd be living at Jace's now, for my safety from Sebastian. Jace told me he wanted me to paint things for him. Paint, because his apartment was so dull and with the paintings would brighten up the rooms. I smiled as I remembered the night I had met Jace and how he'd bought one of my paintings off me. Now he would own a lot more than 1.

'_You're a spark of long forgotten fire, you're a touch of slowly growing wind, you're a taste of ever changing seasons, telling me there are some things that don't end. We have left all the darkness far behind us, all those hopes that we held along the way, have made it to this day, like an old love song, gone for much too long, you hear it once again and it carries you away.'_

Altogether my paintings took up 7 large boxes. I got the money from the paintings from the Café. I got over 4,000 dollars for all of them, bought by an art critic. I split the money in 4. I could build a life on my paintings. _A life with Jace,_ my head told me, _always with Jace._ And I know I've known him for, what, a week and a bit? But I love that boy more than life itself. And now I see why Simon pushed me out of the way of that car and told me to run when we saw those guys in the alley. I never knew. He had told me as we left the bar that night he had something to tell me, but he never got the chance. He was going to tell me that he loved me. I know that now. And he's dead now saving my sorry butt. And I see how love makes us losers and winners, loved and hated, dead and alive. He used love as a weapon and won.

'_It's a new day for those good old dreams, one by one it seems they're coming true, here's the morning that my heart has seen here's the morning that just had to come true. Same old stage but what a change of scene, no more dark horizons only blue, it's a new day for those good old dreams, all my life I dreamed of you.'_

**So that was chapter 10! But it's not over yet! No, I'm making a Prologue! To show you they're relationship in the future. It's gonna be fun! Hope you think so too! Anyway, Every time you Review a Unicorn is born, so hop to it! Oh and also, I'm making a new Fanfic called "Meadow of Nightmares". It's not scary I just wanted to play on the title of **_**'field of dreams'. **_**You know, the movie! It's set in 1840. Hope you enjoy the ending of the story!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	12. Epologue: I won't last a day without you

**Blinded by Gold**

**A short story of how Jace met Clary**

**Prologue: I won't last a day without you**

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter for this fanfic. I want you guys to know you've been fabulous and I adore you! I hope you like the ending!**

**JPOV:**

I looked at Echo suspiciously after she got out of her car. She'd driven up to the family manor for Christmas. When she'd texted me she was an hour away she'd said she also had a surprise with her. I know I should trust my 16 year old daughter but I couldn't help being suspicious. She smiled and slipped out of her Ferrari, waving at me and Clary on the porch. And then the boy got out of the car. I didn't like it. He looked at least part Asian, cat-like eyes, a slim figure and hair spiked up. What made me not like him even more was that he was covered in glitter.

"Mom! Dad!" Echo yelled as she ran towards the porch.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"Oh daddy, you're _always _suspicious about my boyfriends! This is Magnus. Magnus Bane." She gave me her winning smile. Clary brushed Echo's shoulder length red curls out of her face and hugged her daughter. Echo knew I couldn't stay mad at her when she smiled. Her gold eyes shone as Magnus walked up the porch steps. He held out a hand to me.

"Clary, could you call the kids from inside?" I asked. She nodded and walked into the house. "Hello, Magnus."

"You never fail on introductions, do you, Co?" Echo blushed.

"Is Aunty Isabelle coming?" Asked Echo trying to change the subject.

"You bet everything you own, she's coming. You know how she loves to spoil you guys."

"Like I don't already have enough clothes. Every time I wear something she gave me the year before she goes 'what do you think you're doing, young lady?'" Echo's impression of Izzy was quite accurate. Then my 3 other kids ran out of the house with Clary.

My 15 year old, Riva, with golden locks falling to her shoulders and enormous green eyes, came first. Then my 9 year old, Willow, with red curls in a bob and my golden eyes. And last, but certainly not least, my 12 year old, Jemima, with brown-blonde curls that fall to her ankles, deep chocolate brown eyes and a light spatter of freckles, holding a book. Jemima is by far my favourite, Plays the piano, good at house work (not like we ever have to do any), a huge bookworm, warm and bright, always good at being in a conversation and the thing I love most about her. Her smile. When she smiles, I swear, the room lights up. She walks over to me and hugs me. Clay knows I love my children as much as her and would fight anything trying to hurt them. She also knows I'm a little over protective. That's why I don't like Magnus much.

"Who's he?" Jemima asks me. 'Is he Echo's new boyfriend?"

"Quite, dearest. His name is Magnus." Jemima extends a hand towards him and shakes warmly, and smiles. I know she's doing this for me. No one can resist Jemima's smiles. She's trying to make Magnus soften a bit for me. Jemima can read me like a book, so she knows I don't like Magnus all that much.

"I'm Jemima, nice to meet you Magnus!" Magnus notices the book she's holding.

"What's that you're reading?" He asks gingerly.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _It's my 14th time through it. I've read every single book in the library, cover to cover and I can't get enough of these little beauties." She hugs the slab of a book to her chest before continuing. "And you should know that, there are _a lot _of books in that Library. Also, to prepare you for this Christmas, _DON'T _get on Aunt Izzy's bad side. She will rip you to shreds without breaking a nail. Be warned." She does that eye contact motion that signals 'I'm watching you' and we all laugh. We all know what Jemima's said is true.

"Ok, let's go inside, I can't stand this heat." Clary makes a fanning motion and walks into the house. Magnus, Echo, Riva and Jemima follow with me and Willow at the back. I hoist Willow up onto my hip. She's quite small and light for her age.

"Daddy, when are Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec arriving?" she asks as we walk into the house.

"Any time now. Although you know how Iz likes to be fashionably late." My youngest smiles, kisses me on the cheek and jumps down from my hip, running towards the kitchen.

Everyone looks so happy when I walk into the kitchen. They should be. I'd married Clary 4 years after we'd met and had Echo a year after. I walk up to Clary and slide my hand around her waist. She smiles up at me. I kiss her.

"Oh, please, mom don't! GROSS! BLECH!" Riva was laughing and running from the room making fake vomiting sounds. Jemima smiled at me and winked as she made engaging polite conversation with Magnus while Echo sat beside him sulking, obviously thinking it wasn't fair that her sister got more attention from her boyfriend than she did. Willow laughed and continued shaping a piece of wood.

I loved my family that was for sure. And I wasn't playing Solitaire anymore.

The very happy end!

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! REVIEW! I liked the way I played Jemima, What did you think of her Character? I'm so excited and sad that I'm finishing up but the time had to come. And plus I said it was a "Short story" didn't I? I hope you guys liked my Fanfic! I certainly loved writing it! Please, please, please, please review! Goodbye for now my lovelies!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


End file.
